Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle
by loozje
Summary: Stan has forgotten valentine's day. now he need to make it up to kyle. YAOI Style. based on a picture form Deviantart. One Shot Chapter two is the link for the picture
1. One Shot

disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

I've never wrote a one shot before... or a YAOI for that matter. anyway, this is a valentine's fic, and a way to get off my writersblock, I hope.

this is based on this picture: .com/art/MAKING-UP-112702119

WARNING: contains YAOI, if you don't know what this means you should probably not continue reading this.

* * *

Today was not a good day. Today was the day of love. Today was the day of roses and hearts. Today was valentine's day. And Stan had completely forgotten it… Kyle had not been very happy with Stan, even claiming he didn't love his boyfriend and had stormed away angry. It would take a hell lot to make up for this, Stan knew. But what…?

What would Kyle want…? Not once in their relationship had Kyle ever say he wanted something other than Stan… but there was this something Kyle had asked Stan. When it first came to discussion Stan had said no. Of course Kyle had been a little angry and sad and only after Stan had said that he would think about it had Kyle forgiven him. The problem with this "gift" was not that Stan didn't wanted Kyle to have it but… the truth was that Stan was afraid of giving him it…

After all… what Kyle asked for… was to be on top.

Ever since they decided they were ready to have sex Stan had always been the one to top. Neither had complained. Kyle even claimed he had enjoyed it, but it was also wounding his manly pride. It was that day that Kyle asked it that Stan made a deal with himself to let Kyle top sometimes. The thought sent shivers through Stans body. Sure, he disliked the idea but he loved Kyle enough to put his own desires aside for him. So Stan decided that today was the day to let Kyle have what he wanted.

He had left a note in Kyle's locker saying Kyle he was sorry and to meet him in Stans room at 7 pm. And after school Stan had gotten the "necessary requirements". Kyle was not gonna forget today. Now all that was left to do was getting his parents out of the house. Shelly wasn't a problem anymore since she had left the house for college. He put the bag with the stuff in his room and walked downstairs. This was gonna be so embarrassing.

"Uhm… Mom, dad… I kinda forgot it was valentine today so I'm gonna make it up to Kyle to night, can I have the house for us alone tonight." Stan said looking to the floor and blushing a little. It's not every day, you tell your parents you're gonna have sex with your boyfriend. Of course his parents knew of their relationship together, so did Kyle's. which at first had caused some commotion, but after they had seen how happy the two boys were together neither had the heart to break the couple apart.

"Of course sweetie." His mom said. "Do you need us gone now?"

"If you can…" his mom and dad stood up and grabbed their coats.

"Make sure you use a condom Stan, you don't wanna get AIDS." His father said. See, this is the embarrassing part. His father was a complete idiot.

"Kyle found a cure for AIDS a long time ago." Stan said pinching his nose like he often did.

"I didn't know Kyle had AIDS?" his mom said.

"Cartman gave it to him when we were nine."

"They already did it at that age." His dad said in stupidity.

"Out NOW!" Stan screamed angry. He did not want to think about that. Of course it had never happened, since Cartman gave Kyle AIDS with his blood but he had seen Cartman lusting after Kyle. It was something Stan did not like to think about. He closed the door behind his parents and went upstairs to prepare for tonight.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Stan, you better have something good to say." Kyle said entering Stans room, only to find it empty. "Stan?" Kyle searched the room for Stan but didn't find them. "It's 7 pm right?" he said checking his watch.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kyle turned around to the door and watched it go open. There in the doorway stood Stan, holding a platter, dressed in a… Kyles eyes and mouth dropped open… a maid outfit. "Dude…" Stan put the platter down on the bureau and walked over to Kyle.

"you like what you see?" he whispered husky into Kyles ear. Kyle could only nod in response. "I know I was stupid enough to forget valentine's day… but I'm gonna make it up to you… all. Night. Long." Stan lips travelled from Kyles ear to his lips. After Kyle had over come the shock of Stans uhm… outfit choice he kissed back eagerly. Kyle licked Stans bottom lips begging for entrance, Stan opened his mouth and let Kyles tongue slip in exploring his whole mouth. Hands were wandering everywhere. Stan slowly walked forwards pushing Kyle onto the bed. Stan sat down on Kyle, with one leg on each side. Suddenly Kyle broke the kiss and looked sad at Stan.

"You're gonna top me again, aren't you."

"In this outfit…" Stan laughed a little and brought his lips to Kyles ear again. "No, like I said Kyle, I'm gonna make it up to you. This is your night." He said sending a shiver through Kyles body. The thought alone all was enough to arouse him, enough for him not to notice Stan cuffing Kyles hand to the bed end. "But you're gonna have to wait a little." Kyle was snapped out of his dirty thoughts and realised what Stan had manage to do.

"You dirty bastard." Kyle said trying to break free.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll make sure you'll enjoy every moment of it." Stan got off of Kyle and walked to the bureau, he grabbed a jar from the platter he brought with him. He walked back to Kyle. "Hmm… we need to get you out of those clothes." He said thinking.

"You could untie me." Kyle said hopeful. But Stan didn't quite agree with him.

"No, I think I have a better idea." He put the jar down and grabbed a knife. "This will work." Kyles eyes widen in fear as Stan carefully cut his shirt. "That's better." He put the knife away and grabbed the jar again. "I thought, since it's valentine's day, I should give you some chocolate." He said revealing the substance in the jar.

"I'm diabetic, Stan."

"That's why it's sugar free." Stan said smiling sinister. Kyle sighed in defeat but yelped as the hot substance fell onto his chest. He put the jar away and looked Kyle in the eye with lust and love. "Oeps, let me clean that up for you." Stan said playing along with the maid outfit. He brought his face to Kyles chest and started to lick the chocolate off. Stan could feel Kyles growing dick pressing against his ass. Kyle started to breath heavily and sometimes a moan escaped his lips. By the time Stan was done with his chest Kyles dick was very hard and needed release. Kyle thrusted his hip forward making Stan fall onto Kyle. Kyle quickly placed his lips onto Stans and started to suck his bottom lip. Stan let Kyle do as he pleased for a while. He felt his own dick becoming harder and harder by the second.

"Get out of those clothes." Kyle demanded Stan.

"No… I'm not undressing yet." Stan said. Kyle groaned angrily, but he wasn't gonna let Stan win this time. He grabbed the collar of Stans outfit with his teeth and pulled it down. Stan was taken by surprise but wasn't complaining when Kyle attacked his chest. "Hold on… a moment…" Stan said pushing Kyle away a little. He grabbed the jar with chocolate again and poured it over his own chest. Stan swung his head back in pleasure as Kyle sucked, licked and bit the chocolate off his chest. Kyle thrusted his hips up again telling Stan he needed release now. Stan crawled a little back and pulled Kyles jeans of his legs, together with his boxers. Stan kissed each side of Kyles thighs before kissing the head of Kyles member. He took it in his mouth and started running his tongue up and down it.

"Nggh… Stan…" Kyle moaned in pleasure. Kyles hands begged for freedom. He felt a great urge to run his hand through Stans hair. Kyles dick became harder telling Stan he was close to release. Stan stopped and pulled his head away. "…. Stan… Why'd… Stop." Kyle said between breaths. Stan said nothing and stood up. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bureau and turned to Kyle again. And seeing as how Kyle was still chained to the bed end, he would have to do this himself. But that didn't mean he could make a show of it. Stan smiled to himself. He pulled the skirt he was wearing up so his belly was visible and put some lube onto his fingers. He braced himself as one finger entered him. Kyle looked at him with lust filled eyes. Stan carefully put the second finger with the first. He was still afraid of the thought but after he was done he hovered over Kyles member, before letting himself slide down. Stan needed a minute to adjust to the new feeling. He felt a little pain… but at the same time it felt really good. Stan started to push himself up and down onto Kyle, giving them both great pleasure.

"This feels… Ngh… so good…" Stan breathed heavily.

"Untie me, Stan…" Kyle demanded. This time Stan did what he was told. He reached up and freed Kyles hands. The moment they were free they grabbed Stans hips. Kyle rolled over so that he was on top and thrusted into Stan. Stans face was red and his eyes were closed in pleasure. His hands grabbed the bed sheets. Kyle thrusted into Stan hard when Stan cried out Kyles name. Kyles hand fond his way to Stans member and started to thrust it up and down. It didn't take both boys to reach their release and scream out each others names. Kyle pulled out of Stan before collapsing next to him.

"That… was…" Kyle only manage to say.

"Happy valentine's… day, Kyle." Stan said breathing just as heavy as his boyfriend. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are… That was amazing."

"Yeah…"

"Where did you even get that outfit in the first place?"

"In the sex shop Kenny works at."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do it in some clothes other people have done it in."

"Yeah, that's gross."

"And besides, We're gonna have lots of fun."

"I'm already loving that outfit."

"Me too, cause you're wearing it next time."

* * *

Did you like it? i liked writing it. anyway this is my first Yaoi sex story and i could really use some reviews.


	2. link

sorry that i upload on a complete stry but the link in the previous chapter didn't work, so here's the new one:

pinkangelchao . deviantart . com/art/MAKING-UP-112702119

with out the space blanks

bye bye

- loozje


End file.
